This invention relates generally to harvesters and more particularly to knotter types for raking and handling.
In conventional crop balers, hay, straw and similar crop material that has been previously cut, windrowed or swathed, is picked up from the ground by a pick-up unit and fed in successive batches or charges into an enlongated bale chamber in timed sequence with a reciprocating plunger. The plunger compresses the material into bales and, at the same time, gradually advances the bales towards the outlet of the bale chamber. The bales reach a predetermined length, as determined by a metering device, and a knotter is actuated which wraps cord, twine or other flexible tie material around the bale and secures the ends of the material together.
In a typical baler, a knotter is mounted on the bale chamber above a slot therein, the knotter comprising a twine holder from which twine extends to encircle a bale. During the baling operation, the leading strand of twine is held by the twine holder and extends forwardly across a twine retainer finger and a billhook and then in front of the bale. The twine retainer finger supports the strand so that it does not bear forcefully against the billhook. A needle is involved in completing the encirclement of twine around the bale and when advancing, the needle lays a trailing strand across the twine retainer finger, billhook and twine holder. A twine finger captures these strands of twine and positively positions the strands against the heel of a billhook. Thus, there is presented in a certain zone a pair of twine portions or strands lying alongside each other and these portions are twisted into a bight by the billhook and a portion thereof is pulled through the bight to form a double overhand knot. On completion of the operation of the knotter, the twine finger returns to the initial position. The removal of the tied knot from the billhook involves mechanical stripping by a mobile member which normally includes a knife operable to cut the twine from the twine supply so that the tied bale is complete in itself. The tying mechanism thus includes several components working in a precisely timed relationship so that theoretically the mechanism ties one knot for each bale and prepares the twine for the succeeding bale. A knotter is inherently a relatively complicated structure, and the precisely timed operation thereof suffers at times from faulty operation. This may be due to the vibrations of the baler, the tension in the twine and the jarring of the baler as it moves through the field. The crop may be tough or resilient causing the strands of twine to jump about. Variations in the baling twine also affect the knotting operation. Balers are operated, and often left standing in a field, whereby the knotter is exposed to all weather conditions. Also, the knotter is subjected to dirt, crop and debris resulting in abrasion and interference of operation.
Knotters have limitations in that they occasionally cause a knot mistie because there is an insufficient length of twine made available for the knot tying operation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.